


beyond the winter night

by straightforwardly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: The Hotakainen-Hollola family, after.





	beyond the winter night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> For your "stories of the old world" prompt.

As the years went on they spoke less and less of the past. Easier, it was, to focus on the world-that-was rather than the world-that-had-been. Or— perhaps they themselves did not feel it real anymore, that world they’d once known so well. 

But sometimes as they gathered by the fire on dark winter nights, those silent barriers broke away, and even Veeti shed his mask of indifference as Aino, rubbing her scars, reminisced about stumbling home on swollen ankles. 

Little Ensi, born as the old world died, always listened politely, her head tilted, her eyes silently gazing at empty shadows.


End file.
